The Greatest Tokusastu of 2013: Kyoryuger VS Megaforce
by BlueRedPinkRanger
Summary: In the first ever Tokusastu competition, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger will face off against the Power Rangers Megaforce. Who will win and become the greatest show of 2013? Read to find out what happens. No love; just friendship.
1. The Tournament Begins

**A/N: Happy 2013 to everyone! And since we have a new PR and Sentai seasons, I decided to write this story. I was originally going to have KR Wizard in this story too, but since that would be a three-way crossover, I decided to do this instead. Oh, and the words in bold are for when the characters are speaking Japanese. So I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Warning: Seeing as I'm a fan of Kyoryuger and I don't really like Megaforce, so I'll be a little more in favor of the Kyoryugers. But I will be fair to both shows and will write them as I see them. So I apologize if any offense is taken. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Super Sentai, or Kamen Rider. PR belongs to Saban, and Sentai and KR belong to TOEI.**

* * *

It was a fair day in Tokyo, the home of Tokusatsu, and a huge crowd of Toku fans gathered inside and around a gigantic athletic dome. Inside the dome there was a large game field and in the middle of the field was a raised-up podium with six judges who were sitting near it.

Finally, at 11 in the morning, some of the currently airing Toku heroes entered the dome. All of the fans went wild while some of the others were puzzled. "Where's Kamen Rider Wizard and Beast?" The Kamen Rider fans chorused in unison.

That's when the first judge stood up and walked over to the podium. And a lot of the fans cheered enthusiastically as the man began to speak, "**Ladies and gentlemen, all Tokusatsu fans, we are sorry to say this, but due to a series of Phantom attacks, Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast will not be able to take part in today's events**." The first judge known as Takeshi Hongo, Kamen Rider Ichigo, announced sadly. And that's when all the Rider fans frowned in disappointment.

Then the second judge who is known as Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Legendary Power Ranger, approached the podium, "However, the Power Rangers Megaforce and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger are still participating and are here before us now!" Tommy announced with a grand wave of his hand and the crowd began to cheer.

"Hmph! Finally those dumb fans noticed us!" The Yellow Megaforce Ranger said with a superior air.

After she said that, Tommy just shook his head as he left the podium and the third judge, who is known as Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger the very first red Sentai leader, began to address the fans and teams. "**Everyone, we are here today to discover which of the currently airing programs is the best! The Power Rangers Megaforce or the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger? Through these games, we shall see.**" At this moment, the fans on both sides began to shout the names of the ones _they_ thought was the best.

That's when the fourth judge who's known as Katherine Hillard, the second Pink Ranger, spoke to the crowd, "Today's contestants representing the Power Rangers are: Troy Burrows, the Red Megaforce Ranger. Emma Goodall, the Pink Megaforce Ranger. Jake Holling, the Black Megaforce Ranger. Gia Moran, the Yellow Megaforce Ranger. And Noah Carver, the Blue Megaforce Ranger." She announced in an attempt at sounding prideful.

At the same time, some of the fans were trying to understand why the Megaforce Rangers looked like the Tensou Sentai Gosieger.

"That's because Power Rangers are American adaptions of Super Sentai." One Sentai fan said to his sister, who was a hardcore Goseiger fan.

"Oh, but they don't resemble the Gosei Tenshi at all!" His sister answered unhappily.

"What _I_ want to know is why they are trying to call themselves Megarangers? I think they're trying to steal it from the real Megarangers." Another Sentai fan remarked to a Power Rangers fan, who was sitting next to him. And she had to agree that is _was_ stolen from Denji Sentai Megaranger.

Hearing all the confusion, Gia crossed her arms over her chest in disgust, "Why are they comparing us to those _Angels_? We're nothing like them!" She commented; and Jake nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we have nothing in common with them." He echoed rather stupidly.

That's when Kyoryu Black replied, "Well that's for certain!" And that's when Gia glared furiously at the womanizer.

By this time, all the fans calmed down as the fifth judge Eri/Gosei Pink started to speak, "**And the contestants representing Super Sentai are: Kiryu Daigo/Kyoryu Red, Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black, Udo Nobuharu/Kyoryu Blue, Rippukan Souji/Kyoryu Green, and Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu** **Pink**." She announced in a cheerful tone, then she added in English, "Good luck."

Then the crowd roared with applause as Eri left the podium and waved to the fans. However Emma watched Eri with disgust, "How could people like _her_ better than me!" She said with surprise, "I'm a thousand times better than her!" As soon as she said that, the whole stadium fell silent as all eyes were on her. Then she blushed when she realized that she wasn't acting as sweet as she was supposed to be, "OOPS!" She said with nervousness as she moved closer to Troy.

Then finally the sixth judge walked up to the podium; and everyone in the crowd knew who he was too. He was one of the most famous Riders in history, Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade. "**And now that we got the introductions out of the way, let the games begin**!" As soon as he said that, the crowd roared with enthusiastic cheers.

"C'mon guys, let's show those dorks that we're the best!" Jake shouted arrogantly.

"YEAH!" The other rangers called out in agreement.

Then Noah nodded stiffly, "Yep, let's get this over with." He added a bit worriedly as he watched Souji cautiously.

But all Kyoryu Green didn't look the least bit interested in the Megaforce Rangers, "Agreed." Was all he said in an indifferent tone, then he followed his comrades to their part of the dome.

That's when Jake shook his head in disbelief, "What a jerk! At least he could've been a little nicer to us." He said wihout giving a thought to how they were acting, and not knowing that Souji was actually a really serious person.

Then Gia piped up, "And why does he know English when we barely know Japanese?"

* * *

Meanwhile the Kyoryugers made it to the other side of the field, "**What do you think of those** **_Megarangers_**?" Amy asked Nobuharu as they waited to see what event would come first.

"**I don't know, but the seem pretty mean**." He answered her kindly.

Then Souji, who was normally silent, spoke up, "**They seem overconfident for those who just started being heroes four weeks ago**." He remarked sadly, apparently very disappointed that their opponents weren't more honorable.

Ian nodded in agreement, "**And those girls are nowhere as beautiful as you**." He said as he looked right at Amy.

Amy just gave him a sour look, "**Back off**!" She told him with a warning look in her eyes.

Then finally Daigo spoke up, "**Since we don't know much about them, let's do our best to get along with everyone and, if we win, let's do our best to be great winners**!" He spoke cheerfully as he tried to coax his teammates.

The other Kyoryugers looked reluctant at first (because they weren't sure if they could get along with the Megarangers), but then they all nodded, "**Agreed**."

* * *

**Well that's the 1st chapter! Stay tuned to see who wins the individual hero rounds! And tell me in a review who _you_ think will win. So tune in next time for Chpater 2: Emma VS Amy. Arigato for reading!**


	2. Emma VS Amy

**A/N: Well, here we are! It's time for Ch. 2! And in these next few chapters, the characters will learn some lessons, and maybe even get along. _Maybe_. **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thanks so much everyone! I enjoy reading your reviews, they really inspire me. So please keep reviewing, it helps me a lot!**

**Now, on to Chapter 2: Emma VS Amy!**

* * *

A few minutes later, Kat stood up again and addressed both teams, "To start the competition, we will choose a hero from both teams to compete one-on-one." As she spoke, the excitement in her eyes was so apparent, "Each match will be based on colors..." Kat was about to continue when an over-excited Eri spoke up cheerfully as she hurried to join Kat on the podium.

"**The first match will be Megaforce Pink versus Kyoryu Pink**!" The Pink Gosei Angel excitedly announced.

Hearing Gosei Pink speak and not really understanding what she was saying angered the Megaforce Rangers, "What did she say?" Jake whispered to Troy, but their baffled leader just shrugged.

Gia just rolled her eyes, "It sounded like something about pink and pink." She answered coolly even she really didn't answer the question.

Seeing Eri, a fellow pink, getting so excited over one of the most important events made Kat smile, "Yes, the first match will be between Megaforce Pink Emma and Kyoryu Pink Amy." Then she nodded to where some of the stadium's employees were setting out heavy cement bricks, "Every hero has superhuman strength, but some have more than others. So both girls will have to lift as many bricks as they possibly can. They'll start at one and they'll work their way up until they can't lift the current amount." Katherine announced the rules of the event in a gentle way.

"**And whoever lifts the most bricks is the winner**!" Eri finished with a little giggle.

Hearing this, all of the fans whispered in disbelief at what the judges were going to have the girls do.

Amy, who had been happily standing with her team, now clasped her hands together in a frightened way; Souji, who had been standing beside her, noticed this right away, "**It's okay, we all know you can do it**!" He gently reassured her.

Then Daigo walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "**We all know that you're strong, so don't be scared**." He spoke the truth, and Amy knew it. But she was still afraid.

"**It's just that, well, I'm scared that Emma might be stronger than me**!" She blurted out miserably.

Just as Daigo was going to answer, Ian spoke up, "**Are you crazy? Sure, she might be strong, but no one is stronger than you**!" He said, surprisingly serious for once.

Amy just smiled at them all, "**Thanks guys**."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Megaforce Rangers were building up their comfidence, "I'm sure Emma can beat that whimpy little girl!" Jake boasted with a ton of pride.

Noah nodded vigourously, "Yeah, she's real strong! Kind of like the time when you brought the axe to school for gym practice. You could barely lift it, so Emma did it for you!" He said rather dumbly, "And from that day on, you had Emma carry that guitar case."

Hearing that got Gia's attention, "Oh, so you lied to me about your strength!" She glared at him coldly, mainly because she'd been made a fool of, and she was never fooled easily. "You're just a...a...A DORK!" And with that, Gia stormed off to the restrooms with Jake trailing behind, trying to make up for it.

However, no one else seem to notice the _odd _couple's departure. "Oh, that guitar case was nothing! I'm sure those bricks will be the best challenge for me." Emma confidently said as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and eyed the large pile of bricks with a little too much confidence.

Then Kat spoke up again, "So good luck to both teams, and remember, teamwork is the best greatest support." With that, she signaled for the event to start.

* * *

A few moments later, the two girls approached the gigantic brick pile. "Hmph! This is nothing!" Emma declared haughtily.

Amy just breathed heavily and glanced over to where her team was standing. And they coaxed her with their knowing pride in her.

Then the two both reached for their bricks. With a slight heave, Amy was able to to lift her first brick, she raised it above her head, then she placed it back where she found it.

As for Emma, well, she grasped the brick, but as she tried to raise it off the ground, it wouldn't budge! "Huh? This is a lot heavier than that stupid, old guitar case!" She said in a breathless tone.

Eventually, Emma barely managed to lift the brick, but by that time, Amy had already lifted four bricks! "There's no way that little thing could beat me!" She protested loudly, but the event gradually continued.

About 15 minutes later, Amy had picked up eight bricks while Emma only picked up five. "Geez, how does she do it?" Emma muttered under her breath in confusion.

And then she got her answer. As she walked over to pick up her sixth brick, she heard voices calling out in English, "Come on Amy! You can do!" Hearing these cheers, Emma quickly looked up and saw the other Kyoryugers cheering Amy on!

This scene baffled her terribly. _So Amy gets her strength from her friends believing in and supporting her? _Emma thought to herself, and in a way it made sense. Then she looked over to where her team stood, and much to her dismay, they were not the least bit supportive. Gia and Jake had returned, but they were way to busy arguing to notice her, Noah was playing with his iphone to care about her dilemma, and Troy, like always, was nowhere to be found.

And now that she thought about it, she then realized how important teamwork was. Teamwork was working together, supporting wach other in anything, helping each other out if something goes wrong, and; most importantly, caring about each other.

At first, Emma didn't think too much about teamwork. She just thought that all they needed was to be on the same team and that would be enough, but now she realized that teamwork was more than that. She now saw that the Kyoryugers had great teamwork while her team seriously lacked those basic principles.

But what could she do now? There was absolutely nothing, but keep trying to lift the bricks without any support. And that's what she did.

However Amy, who had reached her total of fifteen bricks, noticed Emma's sorrowful expression towards her teammates. That inspired Amy, and she gave a meaningful look to her friends, and they followed her lead.

As Emma struggled to lift her sixth brick, suddenly her ears her filled with a strange sound. This sound puzzled her greatly. So she glanced out of the corner of her eye and, to her surprise, she saw Amy and the other Kyoryugers cheering her on!

"Come on Emma! You can do it!" They all sounded with great excitement. And hearing this warm support suddenly gave Emma the strength to lift the bricks. However, she could only lift eleven bricks.

But that really didn't matter anymore. "Yay! Emma, you were great!" Amy said to her opponent with a big smile after the competition was over.

Emma just grinned happily, "Yep!" But then she realized that she was being nice to Amy, so she quickly regained her composure, "So what? You won anyway." She said with disdain, and then she hurriedly rejoined her so-called team before Amy could say another word.

One thing they didn't know was that both Kat and Eri had seen that beautiful display of friendship and teamwork from both of the girls. And both women were very proud as they awarded Amy her winning points.

* * *

A little later on, both teams repositioned temselves on their sides of the field.

"Emma, what was _that_ all about?" Gia abruptly questioned her, "You were being nice to our enemy!" The Yellow Ranger cried in fury.

Emma just shrugged, "It's just that they were all so nice and they all seemed to care about each other." She answered in a voice just above a whisper.

Jake gave her a sideways look, "Emma, you know that's not how we do things! Gosei told us that in order to become a strong team, we need to fend for ourselves." He reminded her while referring to their immoble mentor.

Emma sighed, "I know." But as she said this, she couldn't help but watch the Kyoryugers as they congratulated each other on their first win.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Kyoryugers prepared for their next challenge, Amy couldn't help but feel sad for Emma.

"**What's wrong**?" Souji asked as he walked over to stand beside his friend.

Amy looked up at him with sad eyes, "**I know it's strange, but I feel really sorry for Emma. I mean, her friends are all so bitter towards each other. And they really don't get along**." She answered with a little sigh.

Souji nodded in understanding, "**I see**."

"**I also wish that we could've been friends**." She added sorrowfully.

Souji looked to where Emma was standing acting all high and mighty, then back to Amy, "**There's not much more you can do**."

Amy nodded thoughtfully, "**I know**." Then she and Souji rejoined their team to finish preparing themselves for the trials ahead.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! So, tell me what you all thought; and tell me who you think I'll have duel next. And stay tuned for Chapter 3: Noah VS Nobuharu! Arigato (thanks) for reading! **


	3. Noah VS Nobuharu

**A/N: Here we go at Ch. 3! In this one, Gia is going to take control of leading the Rangers in these games, so absolutely _anything_ can happen. Anyhow, this is another good one, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed and are enjoying this story. Thanks so much, you all are awesome!**

**Well, now let's get this started! Chapter 3: Noah VS Nobaharu.**

* * *

After a brief break for the teams to prepare themselves, Takeshi Hongo addressed the teams, "**Now, as everyone knows, a hero must be brave in many different ways. One of the ways is overcoming the fear of heights and keeping one's balance. So, for this match, it will be the Blue Megaforce Ranger versus Kyoryu Blue**." The very first Kamen Rider announced grandly.

As the crowd applauded, the Megaforce Rangers looked as puzzled as always. "Okay Gia, what did he say?" Jake asked her with a hopeful expression.

Gia tilted her head to one side in a cocky way and then replied, "He said something about blue and blue." Then she smiled because she was quite pleased that she could translate the words blue and blue.

Noah looked from Jake to Gia with an amused look, "From what happened with Emma, I'm guessing that it's my turn." He said, but the way he said it, it sounded more like a guess. Then he glanced over to where Nobuharu and the other Kyoryugers were standing, "Well, this should be easy! After all, he's an old man."

Then Tommy stood up and walked over to the podium, "For this match, both Megaforce Blue Noah and Kyoryu Blue Nobuharu will have to overcome the fear of heights, keep their balance, and battle another skilled opponent at the same time. They will start a few inches off the ground and they will work their way up until they've reached their limit. However, they do not neccsarrily have to defeat the opponent, they may simply come to a draw." Tommy then looked from Nobuharu to Noah, "The weapons will be swirds, so good luck, and remember, believing in oneself and perseverance is essential in winning this match." With that, he signaled for the rails, which they would fight on, to be set out and for the two skilled opponents to make themselves ready.

* * *

As everyone was preparing for the next match, practicing standing on one foot.

"**No-san, what are you doing**?" Amy asked as she eyed him oddly.

That's when Nobuharu lost his balance and fell over, "**Oh, Amy-chan! You scared me**!" He said with a little chuckle as he brushed himself off, "**I was practicing keeping my balance**." He answered, apparently a little embarrassed.

Amy nodded in understanding, then she noticed that Nobuharu's hands were damp with sweat, "**Are you okay? Don't tell me your nervous**!" She asked him in a shocked tone.

Nobuharu nodded shyly, "**Yeah, a little**."

After a moment of thought, Amy smiled in understanding, "**I understand how you feel, but you must remember that you have to believe in yourself**." Then she placed a warm hand on his arm, "**And never forget that we're always here for each other**."

Nobuharu then gave her a reassuring smile, "**Don't worry, I won't forget**."

* * *

On the other hand, Noah was having some issues of his own, "Bu..But...I'm scared of heights! After all, I might fall down and hurt myself." He desperately pleaded to his friends.

Gia, who just made herself the team's General, just rolled her eyes, "Get over it! You're going to have to win this one for us otherwise we'll be two points down!" She screamed unhappily, then she glanced over at Jake, "After all, we know we can't depend on Mr. Weakling!"

While Gia was busy throwing a tantrum, Emma stood perfectly still with her arms crossed across her chest, _It's so strange, why are they all so nice and we're so mean? Gosei said that being mean would make us stronger, but that doesn't seem to be working here! _She was thinking these things when she heard the judges announce the start of the match.

* * *

By this time, both blues approached the array of planks and suspended beams with caution, after all, they both were nervous about keeping their balance.

That's when the cousins Takeru and Jayden Shiba, who were already transformed, approached the two rookie heroes, "**Nobuharu, are you ready**?" Jayden asked speaking Japanese.

Kyoryu Blue nodded as he pulled out his Gaburevolver and transformed. As for Noah, he was much to scared to say anything to Takeru before he transformed.

After the two transformed, the battle started! Noah fought Takeru while Nobuharu fought Jayden. First, they started on the metal plank on the ground. And, of course, it was very hard to stand on!

"Ha! This is nothing!" Noah first shouted as he stood completely still on the plank. However, that soon changed when Takeru attacked. Noah began to wobble and his balance was far from perfect, "WHAT? O-Oh no!" He shouted as he started to fall, but somehow caught himself.

As for Nobuharu, he was having similar trouble. "**I-I can do this**!" He kept shouting over and over again as he fought Jayden.

Somehow, the two passed the first stage about the same time. However, the both were wobbling terribly and could barely stay on, especially when they were in the air.

Finally, on about the fifth stage, Nobuharu managed to find a way to shift his weight, **_A_****_l_****_l I have to do is shift slightly! When the beam shifts one way, I'll slightly shift to the other side to be light on my feet. _**These thoughts were running through his mind and it made sense, so he went with that idea. And it worked really well, he hardly wobbled at all!

* * *

As this was going on in the air, everyone on the ground noticed this slight change. "**Look! No-san isn't wobbling**!" Amy said as she pointed straight to where the action was happening.

Ian nodded slightly, "**Looks like his trying to shift his weight, but it's not very graceful**." He commented with a little laugh.

Souji shrugged, "**Well, he's not a professional swordsman, but he seems to be discovering the ways of one**."

Daigo just laughed, "**Does it matter how he does it? As long as it works**!"

* * *

At this exact time, Noah caught sight of what Nobuharu was doing as well, _Hey! I should try that to! I'll try anything to win, as long as it keeps Gia from being mad at me._ The Blue Ranger thought this with a slight grimace at the thought of a furious Gia, so he ended up doing the same.

So, they both ended up doing fairly well, but Noah's footing wasn't as great and he wobbled quite a bit more!

About twenty minutes later, the whole battle ended, but it really wasn't a draw.

That's when Tommy announced the winner of this match, "In the end, all we've judged this difficult match on is skill and who had the better techniques. So, the winner of the match is..." And he paused in a dramatic way, then he spoke, "Nobuharu. However Noah came pretty close, but his performance wasn't enough to overcome Nobuharu."

Hearing this, Nobuharu breathed a sigh of relief, "**I did it**." He said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah, I can't believe I did as good as I did!" Noah cried, then he did a victory dance.

That's when Gia placed her hands on her hips in a fourious and digusted manner, "Oh!" That was all she could manage to say at this point.

Nobuharu then grinned over at Noah, "We both did pretty good." He said to Noah in hoarse English.

Noah shrugged, "I would've done better if it hadn't been so high up!" He confessed in a now calm voice.

Tommy smiled at both rookies, "Congratulations to both of you."

* * *

After both blues had rejoined their teams, Gia was quite beside herself, "Why'd you fail, Noah? I told you that you had to win otherwise we'd be behind quite a bit. And then what did you do? YOU LOST!" She screamed at Noah, acting quite irrational.

"I-I'm sorry Gia, but you knew I was afraid of heights!" Noah tried to defend himself.

But Gia had already moved on, "Alright, the next one better not fail or else!" And with that, Gia stormed off to the restrooms again for some _alone__ time_.

As they all watched her go, Noah shuddered, "I'd hate to see what her _or else_ is." He said in a cowardly tone.

Jake, who was standing beside him, nodded "Me too."

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the Kyoryugers had finished congratulating Nobuharu, and were now going to make ready for the next match when Amy got sight of the Megaforce Rangers' sad faces.

That's when Ian came over to stand beside her, "**Are you okay**?" He asked her kindly.

Amy nodded, "**Yes, I'm just thinking**."

Ian raised a curious eyebrow, "**About what**?"

Amy shrugged sadly, "**I'm just wondering if the Rangers really are happy**." She answered in a soft voice.

Ian shook his head in doubt, "**With those guys, who knows**!"

Amy nodded in agreement, "**You're right**." Then she turned back towards their comrades, "**Let's go**." And with that she and a silent Ian went back over to where their friends were to prepare for what was next.

* * *

**Well now, another interesting ending! Hope everybody enjoyed it! So stay tuned for Chapter 4: Jake VS Ian, and I can promise you that it's going to be good! Arigato (thanks) for reading! :)**


	4. Jake VS Ian

**A/N: We are already here at Ch. 4! This chapter is going to be great with some humor _and_ a special guest appearance! Plus some more friendship. I really hope everybody enjoys this one. :)**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, it means so much to me. And in answer to one of your reviews, yes, I will hopefully be adding a tag-team up later on in this story! So please watch out for that! **

**So, here we go! Chapter 4: Jake VS Ian! **

* * *

Before everyone had fully recovered from the last match, Tsukasa announced next the match, "**Finally, we're here at the match I've been waiting for, and it's about accuracy**." He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "**For this match, Megaforce Black Jake and Kyoryu Black Ian will have to test their accuracy, after all, we wouldn't want them to be lacking in battle. And because these two specialize in different weapons, we will have a coin toss, and whoever chooses the side that turns up will be the winner of the toss-up. And the winner will choose what weapon will be used**."

The rules were pretty simple, but the Megaforce Rangers still didn't know what was going on. So Jake turned to Gia, who had returned right before Tsukasa spoke, "Hmph! I think it's..." Then she looked over to Jake with an unimpressed look on her face, "It's your turn." She answered in a snotty tone.

Jake nodded slowly at first, then he snapped to attention and saluted Gia, "Yes ma'am. Don't worry, ma'am. I won't let you down, ma'am." He informed his general in an almost mocking tone.

Gia looked at him, clearly not convinced, "We'll see." She said in a warning tone, "But you know what'll happen if you lose."

Jake nodded firmly, "Yes ma'am. Something very bad will happen. But I won't lose, so don't worry, ma'am." He reassured her wink, then he went to talk to Noah.

Gia just shook her head, apparently quite disgusted, "I don't trust him at all!" Then she started digging in her pockets looking for her trick coin with heads on both sides.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian was talking and laughing with his friends, and that worried Amy.

"**Ian-san, aren't you nervous**?" Kyoryu Pink asked her comrade as she pulled him away from the others.

Ian just shrugged nonchalantly, "**Not really. I'm quite confident in my abilities, so there's no need to worry**."

However Amy wasn't convinced, "**But what if he's better than you? What if he beats you**?" She asked worriedly.

Ian then looked at her with a strange expression on his face, "**Then he wins. It's as simple as that, but I doubt he'll beat me! After all, if that guy keeps chasing after a girl that doesn't like him, then he really isn't _that_ smart**."

Hearing this answer, Amy nodded thoughtfully, "**Well, that's true**." But she still wasn't reassured yet, because even though Ian annoyed her a lot, she still didn't like the idea of him losing to Jake, who seemed ten times worse than Ian.

Ian could sense this, so his expression became softer, "**So don't worry. And try to believe in me for a change**."

When Ian said this, Amy couldn't help but smile a little, "**Okay**."

* * *

A short time later, Eri joined the two blacks on the field with a coin that Kat lent her because she didn't have one on her.

"Are you two ready?" Eri asked the two young men kindly in English.

Ian nodded calmly, and Jake nodded in an enthusiastic manner.

Eri then smiled at them both, "Okay, here we go!" And with that she flipped the coin into the air, caught it as it came down, and quickly covered it up.

"Okay, who chooses heads?" She asked them with an air of excitement.

That's when Jake spoke up first, "I want heads!" He cried a little too enthusiastically.

Ian shrugged calmly, "Fine. I'll take tails."

Eri then became serious as she acknowledged the choices, then she lifted her hand to reveal that the coin had turned up heads.

"YES!" Jake cried in delight when he saw that he'd won.

So Eri quickly turned to Jake, "Jake, what kind of weapon do you choose for the accuracy match?" She asked him in a formal manner.

Jake didn't give hardly any thought to his choice as he blurted out, "Axes, that's my best weapon."

That's when Eri's eyes light up, "**Ian, have you ever used an ax before**?" She asked him as she started speaking in Japanese again.

Ian shrugged, "**Occasionally**."

Hearing this, Eri quickly pulled out her Tensouder, "**That's great! You can borrow my comrade, Agri's, axe. After all, it looks just like Jake's**!"

And with that, she called Agri, "**Agri, it's me Eri**!" Eri shouted excitedly into the Tensouder.

That's when Agri's annoyed voice came through the Tensouder, "**Yeah, Eri. What is it**?"

"**Agri, could you please come down to the athletic dome in Tokyo and lend us your ax? Please**!" She asked in her usual sweet tone.

Agri grumbled unhappily, "**Why**?"

Eri bit her lower lip, trying to think of something to say, "**Well, um, it's for a friend who's competing in a sports competition**!" She answered quickly, and after all, it wasn't a lie.

Agri didn't sound convinced, "**When did they have sports that included axes**?"

Eri shook her head, she seemed to be getting annoyed herself, "**Just please! Bring the ax, okay? Please? Thank you**!" She spoke in such a rush and hung up so quickly that it shocked everyone, including the fans.

So, about twenty-five minutes later, Agri reluctantly arrived with his ax, "**Just don't break it, okay**?" He said to Ian as he handed the rookie black his prized weapon.

Ian nodded slightly, "**Sure**." Then he took the ax from his sempai, however, he didn't expect it to be so heavy. "**Whoa**!" He shouted in surprise when he almost dropped the ax, but then he quickly got a good grasp on it.

Eri just smiled, "**Don't worry, you're a member of the strongest and bravest Sentai team, so I'm sure you'll be fine**!" She reassured him with a smile, then she turned to the Black Gosei Angel, "**Thank you very much, Agri! And can you tell Moune that I'll call her later and tell her about the _new_ _yellow_**?" The Pink Gosei Angel asked in an over-excited tone.

Agri shrugged, "**Sure, but I'll be in the stands watching, so I can make sure nothing happens to my ax**!" And with that, he hurried away rather unhappily.

* * *

So then, finally the match went under way! Both blacks carried their axes to where the moving targets were moving back and forth, and up and down on lines.

"Oh, this is gonna be great!" Jake muttered to himself as he waited for his turn because the toss-up winner chooses the weapons, but the loser gets the first try.

Ian held his ax quite firmly as he tried to think of the best way to aim, **_If I held the ax tightly, but not too tightly, it might be able to glide and actually hit_ _something_**. Kyoryu Black thought as he took his first practice swing.

His body moved like that of a baseball player, but the ax almost slipped out of his hands! _**Okay, maybe that was not such a good** **idea**_. He thought again as he decided to hold it more firmly this time, and, as he took his second and last practice swing, it glided through the air gracefully with the beautiful sound of the blade slicing through the air.

That's when he approached the moving targets, and he actually had fairly good accuracy. Out of twenty targets, he hit seventeen targets, slicing the humanoid dummies with deadly accuracy.

And that's when it was Jake's turn, _Heh, this'll be fun! All I have to do is chop these twenty dummies, and then pass two more rounds, then I'll be the winner_! The Black Ranger thought with great amusement as he skipped his practice swing, and went for his first of three attempts.

Jake got into position, aimed, and then he swung _really_ hard and, because he'd forgotten that Noah had changed the ax's blade and made it lighter, he went flying and landed a few feet away from the accuracy course.

That's when all the Kyoryugers, Emma, and Noah all ran over to where Jake landed and made sure he was okay.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" Jake stood up and rubbed his butt, because he landed on it! But still, he wanted to participate and he ended up passing the first course on his second try. And out of twenty targets, he hit seventeen as well!

So then the pressure was on because in the second course, there were forty targets; and again they came out tied at thirty-one.

Then it was the last course, but it seemed that they were too evenly matched.

So, after the match, Tsukasa awarded the winner, "You both were really great! And both of you have great accuracy, this match ends in a draw!" The Kamen Rider announced this strange happening in English, "So you both will be awarded points." He concluded in a hurried tone.

At this time, both Ian and Jake were glowing with pride.

* * *

A bit later on Gia was not very impressed with the turn out, "Why didn't you win?" She asked him in an icy tone.

Jake shrugged, "Maybe it's because of my little accident at the beginning." He answered plainly, "But at least we get points this time!"

Gia shook her head angrily. "And they got points as well!"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, that is a problem."

Gia then sighed unhappily, "Because you did _something _I'll let you off this time, but if the next one fails win, I won't be so forgiving." She threatened her team in a dark and cool tone.

* * *

However, the Kyoryugers were quite proud of their so far surprising success, "**You did well, Ian-san**!" Amy congratulated him with a smile.

Ian crossed his arms across his chest thoughtfully, "**I don't know! It wasn't really a success, more like almost success, but it was good for what I got out of it**." He said with a playful look in his eyes.

Amy nodded, "**And it looks as if Emma, Noah, and Jake have become better comrades, who care about each other**." She said with a happy expression.

Ian looked puzzled by that, "**How so**?"

Amy laughed slightly, "**Because when Jake had that accident, Emma and Noah were the only ones who ran to help him**."

Ian cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, "**Maybe. But I'm just glad to have that Agri gone**!" He admitted cheerfully.

Amy nodded, "**Yeah, it's a good thing you didn't break his ax**." She said as she gave Ian an admiring look, but then she hurried off quickly with only saying "excuse me".

"**HEY! Where are you going**?" Ian called after her, but he got no answer.

That's when Souji walked over to him with a curious expression, "**What's wrong now**?" He asked in his always calm tone.

Ian shook his head in confusion, "**Where's she going**?" He asked his comrade, repeating his original question, "**Is it something important**?"

Souji followed Ian's gaze, then he laughed, "**Well, it _is_ something pretty important**." He answered jokingly, then he finished, "**Looks like she went to the restroom**."

"Oh." Ian said in an understanding tone, then the two went to join Daigo and Nobuharu and make plans for the next match.

* * *

**And that's it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and so I hope you all enjoyed reading it too! :) So stay tuned for the next exciting chapter! Ch. 5: Troy VS Daigo! The battle of the two reds (reasons for the reds dueling so soon will be given in the next chapter). So be sure not to miss it, cause it's gonna be great. :D Arigato (thanks) for reading! **


	5. Troy VS Daigo

**A/N: Here we go with Ch. 5! This one is a funny one with some slight dramatic parts in it. Plus some more guest appearances of past Rangers and Sentai heroes! So I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**And thanks so much everyone for reviewing! It really makes me feel good that you're all enjoying this story. Oh, and in answer to one review, yes, Kyoryuger is rumored to have a Kyoryu Cyan, Grey, Violet, and Silver all appearing sometime in the series. And it's kind of like in PR Jungle Fury with the Spirit Rangers, except this time these Kyoryu Spirit Rangers really ARE spirits and are going to aid the current Kyoryugers. So, just thought I'd say that.**

**Anyway, enough talking! And here we go with Ch. 5: Troy VS Daigo! **

* * *

After everyone had returned to the field, Tsuyoshi Kaijo was about to announce the next event when Gia limped onto the field while being supported by Emma.

Kat raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "What happened, Gia?" She asked in a puzzled tone.

Gia tried to stand up straight, but couldn't, "When we were coming back from the restrooms, I tripped and my ankle started hurting." The Yellow Ranger said in a pathetic voice.

Kat nodded slightly, "Emma, is this true?" The second Pink Ranger asked as she looked straight at Megaforce Pink.

Emma looked hesitant, but then she nodded, "Yes, it happened just the way Gia said." She answered softly.

Kat then folded her hands on her lap patiently, "I see." Was all she said.

After a few minutes, the plans were changed, "**Originally, this event was going to be given to Megaforce Yellow Gia and Kyoryu Green Souji. However, because Moran-san has been slightly injured, Megaforce Red Troy and Kyoryu Red Daigo will take on this event**." The first Sentai leader, Tsuyoshi Kaijo, said in a compassionate tone, "**This event will be on working together. The two new leaders will have to work together as a team to defeat a team of past Tokusastu heroes. The one who shows the best form of teamwork, will be the winner**."

So as the reds prepared for their ordeal, Amy knelt down on the field with a far away look in her eyes. That's when Souji sat down beside her, "**Are you okay**?" He asked gently.

Amy responded with a little nod, then, after a moment, she spoke, "**Something just doesn't seem right**." She answered in a puzzled way.

Souji gave her a curious look, "**What doesn't seem right**?"

"**The whole thing with Gia's injury. I mean, when I was in the restroom, both Emma and Gia were there too. They came in a little bit after me, and I heard them saying things like 'This'll fool them all' and 'Come on, we've got to make this look believable', and well, I think that they might've been lying**." Amy spoke in a very concerned tone.

Souji nodded in agreement, "**That's probably true, but unfortunately we don't have any proof. So we'll have to watch out for when Gia will give herself away, because I know that eventually she'll slip up somewhere, okay**?"

Amy nodded slowly, "**Okay**."

Then Daigo came over and joined them on the ground, "**What're you guys talking about**?" He happily asked them.

Amy just shook her head, "**It's nothing, really**." She reassured him gently.

Daigo just shrugged, "**Okay. But I hope you guys don't mind me working with that Red Ranger**." He said kindly, trying to spare their feelings.

In response, Amy just smiled, "**Of course, we don't mind**!"

As for Souji, he nonchalantly looked up at the sky as he replied, "**As long as we win, it doesn't really matter**." But then, as he looked at his two friends, he grinned slightly to let them know that he was joking.

And the other two laughed, "**Great! And then maybe we all could become friends**." The friendly leader of the Kyoryugers suggested cheerfully.

But hearing about becoming friends with the stuck up Megaforce Rangers made Souji sigh outwardly, "**Maybe**." That was all he could say.

On the other hand, on the rangers' side. The rules to the event were simple, but the Megaforce Rangers weren't very happy about it, "Hmph! Well _that_ worked like a charm!" Gia said with a little laugh as she quickly pulled away from Emma and started walking on her own.

Noah looked confused by this, "But I thought you were hurt." He remarked innocently.

Gia just rolled her eyes at him, "Noah, I faked an injury." She replied with an annoyed expression.

That's when Jake eyed her with a shocked expression, "No way! Don't tell me that _you_, our great General is scared of facing off against the Kyoryugers?" The Black Ranger said as he started to laugh.

Gia crossed her arms over her chest and eyed Jake in a menacing way, "I'm not scared. I just think it's better if I go last, that's all."

Jake just shrugged as he stifled his laughter, "Sure." Was all he could squeeze out.

Then Gia turned to Troy, who was standing beside Emma, "And _you_ better not fail."

Troy nodded firmly, "I'll do my best." He promised in a small voice.

* * *

A short time later, the enemy team of heroes were introduced by Kat, "For the red leader, Alata/Gosei Red. For the yellow, Lily/Jungle Fury Yellow. For the blue, Souta/Bouken Blue. For the pink, Mia/Samurai Pink. And finally for the green, Doc/Gokai Green."

Gia, who was pretending to be hurt again, looked at the team in disbelief. "_They_ are the great team of heroes?" she asked in a mocking tone.

However, Jake didn't seem to hear Gia as his eyes were glued to Lily, who was smiling and acting so nice, "She's so pretty." He muttered aloud to himself.

Hearing this, Gia shot a quick and hateful glance towards Jake, "Is she prettier than _me_?" She asked while she gave me a look that said _You better say she isn't_.

But Jake didn't seem to notice this, "Yes, she is." He answered in a monotone voice as his eyes never left Lily.

Gia just rolled her eyes, "Oh brother!" She muttered in a disgusted tone.

* * *

As the two rookie reds waited for the judges' start signal, Daigo just couldn't help myself from talking to Troy, "Hi I'm Daigo, but everybody calls me King. And...you can call me that too!" Kyoryu Red introduced himself with a bright smile.

Troy just looked at his opponent with much disdain, "No thanks." He snorted with disgust, then he added under his breath, "What a stupid thing for a leader to say".

Daigo just nodded, apparently a bit stunned, "Oh...okay. And your names is Troy, I believe."

Troy just nodded stiffly, "Yep, that's me!" Then he looked over at Daigo with a superior air, "But let's not get too personal, okay?"

Daigo just nodded slightly, "Sure." After talking to such a rude person that was all he could say.

Then it was time to start! The five older Rangers and Sentai heroes quickly transformed and brought out their favorite weapons.

Troy smirked in a cocky way, "This'll be a piece of cake." He said casually, then he quickly transformed into the Red Megaforce Ranger, who's suit looked exactly like Gosei Red's.

"**What**?" Alata cried out in shock, "**That guy looks like me**!" Then he looked to where Eri was sitting, and she gave him a look that said _Yes, it is true_.

Then Alata kept silent after that, but his grip on his Skick Sword tightened tremendously. **_How can a guy, who's seems so mean, be my Power Ranger counterpart_?** He asked himself as a stab of fury went through his heart. And most Sentai fans who were there sympathized with him.

As Daigo made ready to transform, he couldn't help but smile, "It's going to get wild, so try and stop me!" Then he too, was ready to do this!

* * *

As the duo clashed with the more experienced heroes, the fans gasped in excitement. Alata charged straight for Troy, and Mia followed his lead.

As for Daigo, he fought Lily and Doc. Lily fought the new red in hand-to-hand combat while Doc tried to shoot him with his pistols, but Daigo moved so fast that it was hard to hit him. And as for Souta waited a few feet away, ready to reinforce any of his new comrades if need be.

Eventually Lily had worn herself out, so Alata reluctantly went to help Doc while Souta joined Mia.

However, no matter what the older heroes did, they couldn't get the two reds to fight together. Finally an idea hit Alata, "**Doc, let's keep pushing Daigo closer to Troy and the others, okay**?" Gosei Red whispered to his friend.

Gokai Green smirked under his helmet, "**Let's do it**!"

So then as Alata and Doc pushed Daigo, the other three pushed Troy closer to Daigo. And before the two reds knew it, they were fighting side-by-side.

"Hey, stop crowding me!" Troy yelled at Daigo instead of focusing on working together.

But Daigo was getting pretty fed up with Troy and his selfishness, "Listen, I think it would be better to forget our differences right now, and let's start working as a team." He suggested in an annoyed tone.

Under his helmet, Troy just rolled his eyes, "Okay, as long this all ends soon." He grumbled unhappily as he and Daigo stood back to back.

And soon the two were fighting perfectly together, and it actually looked like they were winning!

Daigo was fighting Souta when he saw that Lily was going to attack Troy, who was fighting Mia, from behind, "Troy, behind you!" Daigo yelled, then he quickly went back to his own problem.

Troy just grumbled in an annoyed way, "I know!" He replied hoarsely as he tried to kick Mia, but she ducked. Then he turned and prevented Lily's attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Gia was bouncing up and down in excitement, "C'mon Troy! Win this thing!" She screamed while waving her arms wildly. However, she didn't realize it, but she'd actually given herself away by doing this.

When Amy and Souji saw this, they both nodded knowingly, "**What'd I tell you? I knew she was going to do something stupid and give herself away**." Souji remarked proudly.

And Amy smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself, "**Yep, you were right**?"

Hearing all this, Ian came over and stood beside them, "**You were right about what**?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

Souji just shook his head, "**I'll tell you later**."

While this was all going on, Emma started noticing all of the attention Gia was drawing to herself, "Uh Gia?" Emma whispered as she came to stand beside her friend.

Gia then looked at her with an annoyed expression, "What is it?" She snapped at her friend unhappily.

Emma quickly looked around her, then she said, "I think you should stop cheering because you're letting everybody know that you're not..." Just as Emma was about to finish, she and Gia were hit with an attack of water balloons from some of the nearby fans.

"You're not hurt at all!" One of the attacking fans cried angrily as he threw another one right at Gia!

"You liar!" A female fan cried unhappily.

By this time, Gia and Emma were both drenched in water, "OH YOU...!" Gia screamed at the top of her lungs, then she stormed off being closely followed by Emma.

* * *

Back to the battle, Souta, Mia, Doc, and Lily had all given up; and Daigo had worn himself out. However, the last ones who were still fighting were Alata and Troy.

Alata knew that he should've given up by now, but he just couldn't! "How...How could you do this?" Alata cried as he aimed for one final blow, "How could you and your friends make fun of the Gosei Mission? How could you all make fun of what we Gosei Angels have tried to do to protect this beautiful Earth?" Even though nobody could see his face, they all knew that he was crying.

"**Oh Alata**." Eri whispered almost being brought to tears herself.

And that's when Alata charged one last time; slashing Troy across his side with his Skick Sword. This swift move caused Troy to demorph and fall to his knees in a breathless way.

That's when the judges declared the battle over. However it turned from something challenging to something passionate.

And after everyone had briefly rested, they went to the judges to hear which red had the most teamwork and who won.

However, Alata and the others were their as well. That's when Tsuyoshi Kaijo addressed the two reds in English, "Well, it seems we've had a beautiful display of teamwork, excitement, and true passion." As he said this, he looked over at Alata, who was standing there with his eyes closed and breathing heavily.

Then he continued, "However, one of you succeeded in showing off true leadership and teamwork. So, the winner of this match is..." Then he looked over at Daigo and smiled as he finished, "Daigo."

Hearing this, Troy sighed in deep agitation. That's when Alata explained why he lost, "Do you see now? Do you see why you lost? You lost because you and probably your friends have no compassion. You have no sense of kindness and honor. And you truly have no teamwork and you don't take anything seriously. If you keep not taking things seriously, if you keep making fun of others and keep trampling upon things that are precious to others than you will never truly win! You will never know true teamwork and true friendship! So, please, think about it before you shut your heart out _again_!" Alata concluded, and Eri and the other judges nodded in agreement with what was just said.

Troy just nodded, "Fine!" He said quickly, then he hurried away to rejoin his team.

* * *

Later on, Gia and the other Megaforce Rangers were all grumbling because they were about halfway through the competition, and they've barely won anything.

"Okay Gia, it looks like it's gonna be your turn soon!" Jake said excitedly though it sounded partially taughnting as well.

Gia just rolled her eyes angrily, "Oh, alright! And, I'll show all you losers how it's done!" She remarked coolly as she started to prepare for her match.

While all this was going on, Noah whispered to Jake, "Do you think she'll win?"

Jake shrugged casually, "Well, if she's going up against that jerky green guy, then there's a good chance she won't." Then they both cringed at the thought of how badly Gia's possible loss might be.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kyoryugers were all chatting about the next match. "**Oh Souji-kun, I really hope you win and beat that _horrible_ Gia**!" Amy kindly said with a smile.

Souji just shrugged, "**I will do my best, and I will defiantly not let _that_ girl win**." He replied with a handsome grin.

Daigo just laughed, "**Don't worry! As long as we're here for each other and we believe in ourselves, we'll surely be okay**."

Amy and the others all nodded to that, "**But I wish that those Rangers would realize that too**." Amy said sorrowfully, but then they quickly started to help Souji prepare for the upcoming match.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Well, what'd you all think of it? Oh, and stay tuned for the next chapter because it's going to be _very_ exciting! So tune in next time for exciting Ch. 6: Gia VS Souji! Arigato (thanks) for reading! :D**


	6. Gia VS Souji

**A/N: Now, here we go with Ch. 6! So this one is another great one, so I hope you all like it! And just so everybody knows, I was looking forward to writing this chapter because Souji (Kyoryu Green) is my favorite character in Kyoryuger, and I don't like Gia (Megaforce Yellow) at all! So I was excited to write for the best and the worst. :)**

**And thank you to everybody who's reviewed! You guys are all great! And I'm so happy that you all like this story, it really makes me happy.**

**Well now, enough for now and here's Chapter 6: Gia VS Souji! **

* * *

So then it was time for the last event of the individual competition. "Hmph! No matter what they choose for me, I'm sure to win!" Gia declared proudly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jake gave her a sideways look, "Do you really think you _can_ win?" He asked her with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Gia nodded confidently, "Of course I'll win!" She said again, "After all, I'm not like you losers." She obnoxiously declared.

That's when Eri announced the next match, "**Everyone, this has been a _very_ exciting competition, but now we are here at the last individual event**!" Gosei Pink graciously announced as the crowd of fans applauded enthusiastically.

Then Eri continued, "**For this event, since swords have always traditionally been used by heroes, Megaforce Yellow Gia and Kyoryu Green Souji will have a sword-fighting duel! And the duel will continue until the losing hero gives up**." She concluded with a smile.

Gia, who'd hired a translator so she could understand what was going on, ran her fingers through her hair with an unimpressed face, "This is going to be easy!" She said even though she really never fought with swords before.

Emma looked at Gia with a worried expression, "But Gia, you've never fought with swords before." She told her gently.

Gia looked to her friend, apparently very annoyed with her, "I've practiced a little." She declared coldly, "And my instructor said I was good for my first time!"

Emma just nodded, "Okay, I guess." She mumbled sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kyoryugers talked with one another in excited voices, "**Oh Souji-kun, swords are your specialty! You'll win for sure**." Amy cried with glee as she stood close to her friend.

Souji looked down on his sword which he always seemed to carry around with him, "**Yes, I do have an advantage, but I'm not going to get cocky either**." He simply said with a calm gleam in his eyes.

Amy nodded to this, "**Of course**!"

Ian just shrugged, "**I'm sure you'll be fine! You're always so calm and patient, sometimes it gets annoying, but at least you don't lose your cool either**." He remarked kindly.

Souji just nodded as he went to practice by himself, "**Thanks**." Then he tried to hurry away, but Amy was quickly hurrying behind him.

"**Wait for me! I'll help you**!" She called after him as she carried her own sword.

* * *

However, as the minutes til the duel were counting down, Gia, who was absent-mindedly watching Souji practice with Amy, wasn't so sure if she could beat this guy.

_There must be something I can do_! She thought worriedly, she knew that Souji wasn't the type to get bribed easily, and he didn't seem to care _who_ his opponent was!

That's when Emma noticed her friend's fearless expression fade slightly, "Gia, what's wrong?" The Pink Ranger asked her comrade worriedly as she sat next to her on the field.

Gia cocked her head to one side thoughtfully, "Emma, I need to find a way out of this duel! Because, after all, he might hurt me, and not even care." She complained in an urgent tone.

Emma nodded in an understanding way, "I know how you feel, Gia. But, the rest of us went out there with fears of getting hurt because you pushed us." She softly tried to explain this reality to her friend, then she chuckled a bit, "And you say that he might not care if he hurts you, but would you care if you hurt him?" She asked in a motherly manner.

Gia grumbled unhappily, "Oh, alright! I'll go out there and wipe the floor with that jerk's face!" She arrogantly cried out, ignoring her friend's question, as she stood up to practice with Emma, which was Emma's suggestion.

* * *

Finally it was time for the duel! The two warriors were placed in a large metal cage which was chained shut, in order to keep anyone from trying to make a run for it. Gia and Souji were allowed to start the duel in their humans forms, and when the battle got more intense, then they could transform and continue the fight.

"Be careful, Gia!" Emma called out sweetly, but Gia wasn't listening at all.

"**You can do it, Souji-kun**!" Amy cheered proudly, and the others quickly followed her lead.

Eri was assigned to be the referee, "Everyone, ready." She started as the boy and girl got into position.

"Begin!" She called out without hesitation.

So then the fight was truly on! Gia attacked while raising the sword above her head and coming down like she was chopping wood, but Souji quickly blocked it with his own sword. As the two came together, their swords clashed.

"How...?" Gia cried in confusion as Souji quickly slid his sword away from Gia's and hit her in the side with the sword's hilt. Instantly making Gia stumble to her knees.

When this happened, Souji moved away from Gia, "Come on! Get up, it won't be much of a success if I win so easily!" Kyoryu Green spoke icedly, but gently too.

Gia just groaned as she stood back up, and quickly retrieved her sword which she'd dropped a few moments ago, "I'm not gonna let someone like _you_ win!" She screamed in fury as she tried to hit Souji with her sword's sharp blade, but Souji kept dodging them with swift and graceful movements.

"OH!" Gia kept screaming in rage, "Why won't you stand still!"

* * *

Seeing this sudden display of savagery on Gia's part, Eri turned to Tommy, who was standing next to her, "Do you think we should stop this?" She quietly whispered to him.

Tommy saw that Gia was acting _very_ irrational, and it actually looked as if she was trying to kill Souji. but the young Green was doing a good job of avoiding her blade, "No, let's watch a bit longer." He said in a calm and knowing manner.

Hearing this, Eri nodded stiffly, "Okay." She said in a cautious tone.

* * *

However, the Kyoryugers and the Megaforce Rangers weren't pleased with what was happening, "**Oh that Gia! If she hurts Souji-kun, I'll _really_ hurt her**!" Amy spoke angrily as she watched her friend dodging for his life.

Ian nodded in agreement, "**That girl has got to be crazy or something**!" He remarked in puzzlement.

Daigo watched the battle with careful eyes, "**Either that, or she's trying to give Souji absolutely no openings **." He observed carefully.

But Amy just shook her head, "**Whatever her reasons are, she still has no right to be so hostile to Souji**!" She said in her friend's complete defense.

And the Rangers, who were standing on the other side of the cage, looked upon the fight with complete horror. "Whoa, I've seen Gia _this_ upset before." Emma commented with a hint of fear in her voice.

Jake gulped nervously, "It'll be ugly if she catches him." He said with relief that he was not Souji right at this moment.

* * *

But, after a while, Souji was starting to get tired as well, **_Well I guess I'd better stop her_ now**. He thought to himself as he stopped moving and stood as still as a statue.

Gia just snorted at this, "Finally, you stop moving!" She said breathlessly as she charged him.

But as Gia came directly in front of Souji, he quickly turned to the side and managed to hit Gia on the back of the head with his sword's hilt. That's when the Yellow Ranger hit the ground, she was not unconscious, but she was defiantly not going to fight anymore.

And that's when Tommy declared the duel over. "Finally." Eri said with a sigh of relief that the sudden terror was over.

Tommy nodded in agreement, "Yes, Souji did exactly as I thought he would."

Then a doctor, Dr. Dana Mitchell, who was once the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, came onto the field to make sure Gia was alright.

* * *

After Gia's check up, the judges announced the winner of the duel, "Well, this duel was indeed exciting, but it was also _very_ dangerous." He said as he gave Gia a look of disappointment, but she just rolled her eyes. "So, the one who clearly won the duel is..." He paused dramatically, then he continued, "Souji. And because of this win, he has brought the Kyoryugers to a steady lead."

Souji breathed heavily, "**Good**." He whispered happily.

Gia just laughed mockingly, "Like _that_ was a surprise." She said cruelly.

Souji shook his head, completely annoyed with Gia and her attitude, "I think I know why you lost." The swordsman said gently as he explained, "It's because you went crazy for absolutely no reason! It's because you showed no mercy or kindness while fighting. All you did was scare everyone to death thinking you were going to kill me and who knows who else." He eyed the swords that both of them were holding, "Plus you showed absolutely no skill at using the sword, and was going to disrespectfully use it like an ax." He said this with a little smile, "It's just as Gosei Red had said, unless you understand your faults, you'll never win anything and never become a better person."

However, Gia didn't seem to be moved at all, "Oh, shut it!" She cried unhappily as she turned and hurried away.

But Emma spoke in her friend's place, "Well, she didn't know much about swords, and she just wanted to get it all over with as soon as possible." The Pink Ranger explained softly.

Eri understood what Emma was saying, "But it still doesn't mean that what she did was right, because what she did wasn't right at all!"

Emma nodded, "Yes, I know."

* * *

A little later on, both sides were preparing to leave. "**Oh Souji-kun, I'm so glad you weren't hurt**!" Amy exclaimed with a smile as she embraced her friend.

"**I'm just glad that it's all over**!" He declared happily as he broke his embrace with Amy.

Daigo laughed happily, "**Souji, you were so cool**!" Kyoryu Red said happily.

"**And now we can finally go home**!" Nobuharu said with relief.

Ian nodded firmly, "**Finally**!" That was he could say.

Then Amy smiled apparently completely relieved, "**And I'm glad _that_ Gia didn't win**." She said as she wrapped both of her arms around Souji's arm, he looked at her with an uncomfortable look, but he didn't say anything because he knew she was just relieved.

**"Totally**." Ian said with joy, then he looked over to where the Megaforce Rangers were standing.

They were all unhappily standing out there on the field while Gia yelled at them for whatever reason. And that's when the judges called both teams together again for some kind of announcement.

* * *

**That's about it for this chapter! So, what do you all think about this chapter? And what do you think the judges announcement is? Stay tuned to find out what's next in Chapter 7: Kyoryuger VS Megaforce! Arigato (thanks) for reading!**


	7. Kyoryuger VS Megaforce

**A/N: Here we go with Ch. 7! This will be the last match between the Kyoryugers and the Megaforce Rangers. So I hope you all enjoy it! :) **

**Plus I'm excited because Kyoryuger episode 3 just aired! And it was all about Souji! YAYYYY! **

**And thank you so much to everybody who reviewed! It's really great to hear all of your opinions and support for the story. Thanks so much, mina (everybody)!**

**Now onto the story! Chapter 7: Kyoryuger VS Megaforce!**

* * *

As everyone gathered to hear what the judges had to say, an uneasy feeling crept over some of them. "**How come I have a feeling that our headache isn't over yet**?" Ian said uneasily.

Daigo nodded in agreement, "**Yeah, I know what you mean**."

Amy just shook her head at the two, "**Oh, I'm sure it's nothing _that_ bad**!" She said in a calming tone.

And that's when Tommy addressed everyone who was gathered, "Everyone, due to the lack of judging on the duel of the Blues, we have decided to give the Power Rangers Megaforce a chance to win! This will be a tag-team event, however, this will be unlike any other tag-team before. This one will be a quiz on the knowledge of the history of the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers. You will not use your physical strength, but the knowledge of your predecessors." The Legendary Ranger announced with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Hearing this, Gia raised an eyebrow apparently _very_ unimpressed "Oh, this'll be good!" She stated in a mocking tone.

However, Nobuharu nodded in agreement, "**That sounds fair**." He said quietly.

Souji just shrugged, "**Indeed**." He said briskly.

Tommy smiled at each of the young heroes, "You each have one hour to prepare, so please make good use of that time." He concluded with a curt nod.

* * *

During the hour of preparation, the Megaforce Rangers were hurriedly studying up on the history of both the Rangers and the Sentai. Well, at least Emma, Jake, and Noah were studying, Gia was planning on cheating off of them, and Troy was nowhere to be found.

"Man, this Ranger history sure is long!" Jake remarked as he eyed the _H__istory of the Power Rangers_ book which was written by Tommy.

Noah just laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, but the Sentai history is even _longer_" He complained unhappily from where he was sitting with his Super Sentai encyclopedia.

Gia just rolled her eyes at her teammates complaints, "Oh, come on! We've got to win this one!" She yelled at each of them unfairly.

That's when Jake looked up at her with a confused expression, "Why do _we_ have to work so hard for?"

The Yellow Ranger just frowned furiously, "Just come on! Hurry up and finish!" She cried impatiently.

Then Emma looked over at Jake, "Gia wants to win so badly because she wants to get even with Kyoryu Green who, as you already know, embarrassed her." The Pink Ranger whispered to her friend.

"Oh." Was all Jake could say because Gia's attention quickly went back to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kyoryugers were studying hard too, "**So** **the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were rangers for almost three years, then some of them gained other powers. So, why did a lot of the first rangers get to be rangers for almost five years, and most of the other rangers had their powers for about a year**?" Amy asked her teammates in hopes they might have an answer.

Most of the others shrugged in confusion. But that's when Daigo spoke up, "**Maybe it's because their enemies hung around longer than most of the others**." He suggested thoughtfully.

"**Maybe**." She slowly responded with a nod.

Ian, who was sitting next to Amy, just shook his head, "**Man, there's _so_ many names for people, mecha, and powers! It'll be a miracle if I can keep them straight**." Kyoryu Black complained tiredly.

Souji simply shrugged after hearing this, then he looked to the giant clock that the judges had set out so that everybody can see how much time was left, "**We've got about fifteen minutes left**." He informed the others.

The other Kyoryugers simply nodded to this, then they went back to studying.

* * *

Finally it time for the trivia tag-team, it was simple! It's starts with one member from both teams, who starts answering the trivia. Then they answer at least ten questions, then they can tag another of their teammates, and then they continue in the same method.

"This'll be easy." Gia commented not very enthusiastically,

Then it was time! The first two were Gia and Amy, and the referee/questioner was Kat Hillard, who gracefully started the trivia.

"Now remember, whoever wins this trivia quiz, wins the whole competition." Kat warned carefully, then she started with the first question, "When the first Power Rangers were chosen, what title were they referred to as?"

Then, before Amy could even get a chance to raise her head, Gia shot her hand right into the air, "Teenagers with attitude." She answered in a mean tone.

Kat nodded, "Correct." Then she asked the next question, "By the time of the Space Rangers, what was the name of the head villain, who looked exactly like the monster that the Turbo Rangers defeated, Maligore."

That's when Amy hurried and raised her hand, "Dark Specter." She said with a hint of unease.

Kat nodded again, "Correct." Then she continued, "As we all know, the golden coins that the Might Morphin Power Rangers used to transform were called _Power Coins_, but the Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger also used similar looking coins. What did the Zyurangers call those coins?"

Amy then raised her hand while Gia looked pretty stumped, "Dino Buckler."

Kat just nodded, "Correct. Now, when five Sentai heroes returned to assist the GoGo Sentai Boukenger, what were the five Sentai spirits these heroes possessed?"

Hearing this one, Gia really was stumped, _Those idiots! Why didn't they study this one_? She thought angrily.

Then Amy cautiously raised her hand, "Um, Friendship, Passion, Justice, Courage, and Love." She answered a bit hesitantly.

But Kat just smiled as she nodded, "Correct." Then she asked the fifth question, "When Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, damaged the morphing grid which kept the Overdrive Rangers from morphing. Who restored the ranger powers of Adam, Tori, Kira, Bridge, and Xander?"

Gia just laughed in an unimpressed way as she raised her hand, "It's the knight guy...uh...The Sentinal Knight, I think." She said a bit uncertainly.

Kat nodded, "Correct." And it kept on like this until Kat got to question 10, that's when Amy tagged Ian, but Gia didn't tag any of her team. And they were two questions behind as well!

By the time they got to question 22, Ian tagged Daigo, who then took over, but Gia _still_ didn't tag out. And now they were behind four questions!

"I don't get it! Why isn't Gia tagging any of us for?" Jake said in an exasperated voice.

Emma nodded solemnly, "It looks like she thinks that she can do it by herself."

Jake just shook his head in frustration, "Well, if she keeps this up, then we definitely won't win!" He said with finality.

While the rangers were thinking this, Kat and Tommy quickly exchanged a look, then Tommy spoke to the stone-cold Yellow, "Gia, are you sure that you don't want to tag one of your teammates?" He asked her gently.

Gia, with an unipressed glance, just rolled her eyes, "I don't need to." She answered coldly.

So, by the time the Kyoryugers had tagged their last member Souji, the Rangers were eight questions behind.

"Hey Gia! Why won't you give us a chance?" Jake called to her in frustration.

But Gia didn't answer. And, well, sadly enough for her, she didn't make it!

"So, as we can all tell, the Megaforce Rangers lose!" Tommy announced to the crowd, then he smiled at the Kyoryuger team, "Congratulations, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

"**YES**!" The Kyoryugers cried out in joy and relief.

"Hmph!" Gia huffed _very _unhappily while some of the other rangers frowned in disappointment.

* * *

After the Kyoryugers received their awards and the title _The Greatest Tokusastu of 2013_, Amy quietly approached Emma, "Hi." She gently said.

Emma gave her a sideways look, "What do you want?" She asked coolly.

Amy just smiled warmly at the other girl, "Despite what all happened today, I think you did very well." She said in an attempt to befriend the other pink.

Emma just shrugged, "Yeah...and congrats on winning!" Then she hurried away before Amy could respond.

So Kyoryu Pink rejoined her teammates, "**Amy, where'd you run off to**?" Ian playfully asked her.

Amy just shrugged slightly, "**I just went to check on something**." Then she quickly changed the subject, "**C'mon guys, let's get ready to go home**." She said with a smile.

As the Kyoryugers prepared to leave, Souji approached Amy casually, "**I don't think you'll ever become friends with that girl**." He said to her, already knowing what she'd been doing.

Amy just sighed, "**You're probably right**." But she still hoped that one day things between her and Emma would change and they could be friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Megaforce Rangers were moping angrily, "Why did this have to happen?!" Gia whined miserably.

Jake just shrugged, "Maybe it's because our teamwork was off." He suggested quietly.

Hearing this, Gia just rolled her eyes, "Really? Don't make me laugh!" And with that, she stormed off somewhere.

Seeing this, Emma just sighed, "I really wish Gia would understand." She said ratherly sadly.

* * *

**And that's it for the competition! Now there will be one more upcoming chapter, so please stay tuned for that. So arigato(thanks) for reading! :D**


End file.
